Some Nights
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: 8th in the IOH All grown up are we, now here comes the real world and how harsh it can really be. Lost friends found, while found friends are lost, this chapter in the IOH series is a tough one for Tony yet another brick in his personalty that is built upon him.


**In Our Hearts**

**8**

**"Some Nights"**

Hey I'm back with another story for my "In Our Hearts" series, hope you like this one it's kind of a big jump in the timeline that I have gone with. Tony is 30 in this story Billy is 29, Jethro is 49, jack is 42, Curtis is 29, and Trevor is 30. Yes I know that makes it so when Tony was born Jethro would be 19, but remember Tony is his eldest, and this is an AU story so if you don't like don't read, but if you do like leave a review and tell me so, reviews are so loved! : ) Now let the story begin. P.S even though this may seem like the last one at the end of this story it is not there will be more. Ok now let the story begin.

* * *

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights, I call it a draw_

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

Tony sat at the table of his favorite Italian restaurant. Ok so his date had not shown up again. Sighing he leaned his head on his arm in disappointment.

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know anymore..._

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_

"**Tony look out!"**

** "We have only an hour till the chopper shows and leaves without us!" Tony responded after ducking down before getting hit.**

** "Sir, we're surrounded!" Tony's second said as he laid cover for the rest of the team to get across the alley.**

** "No were not, not completely." Tony said and tilted his head behind them, his second looked and saw a somewhat home looking thing. His second whose name was Scott Jinks (aka) Scotty gave him a raised eyebrow but nodded his head. Looking back at the rest of the team which consisted of six people, Major Tony Gibbs Air Force Special forces, then Captain Scott Jinks his second in command, 1****st**** Lt. Joel Greenwell, 2****nd**** Lt. Mark Steward, Chief Master Sergeant Mathew Stevens, and Staff Sergeant Joey McTelly. "Alright men let's move out." Tony said as he covered them, they all moved to the house.**

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white_

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

Tony got up from his seat and threw down some bills to cover the cost of the dinner. He really didn't know why he even try's. Walking to the front door he saw Madam Caffrey giving him a soft smile, and he smiled back she rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. She really was like a mother to him. He hugged her then went out to his car. He had hardly made it there when he ran right into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't even see you there." A woman with long blond curly hair and blue eyes said.

"That's alright, I wasn't exactly watching were I was going either." Tony said helping her pick up the stuff she had dropped.

_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_

_Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..._

"**Joel!" Tony shouted as he watched his 1****st**** Lt. get shot and go down.**

** "I got him sir!" Lt. Steward said grabbing Lt. Greenwell's vest at the shoulders and pulling him into the house. Tony fired off a few more shots then followed his men into the house. Once inside he saw his second in command aiming his rifle outside standing watch with Staff Sergeant Joey McTelly. While in the middle of the room was 1****st**** Lt. Joel Greenwell laying on the ground bleeding from a wound in his lower abdomen, and from what it seems another wound from his inner thigh, next to him trying to help him was 2****nd**** Lt. Mark Steward and Chief Master Sergeant Mathew Stevens.**

** "Ahhh ah haha." Joel yelled then finished with a laugh full of pain. **

**"Come on Joel, hang on a bit we almost gotcha patched up." Mark said as Mathew wrapped his side up, then headed to wrap up his thigh.**

** "Sir they're coming!" Scott hollered back at Tony, Tony looked between his men.**

** "Mathew can he be moved?" Tony said looking at them with a grave expression. Mathew gave a slight nod of the negative.**

** "It's alright sir, I'll hold them off go." Joel said raising himself up with a little help from Mark.**

** "No, we don't leave people behind!" Tony said angrily. **

**"Sir…" Scott said but was cut off. **

**"I know, I know." Searching the room he found what he was looking for and pulled the shelf that was on top of it over. There in the floor was a trap door. Tony pulled it open and looked down into the hole, it followed into a tunnel. Before going on this mission Tony had read up on this town thoroughly so he knew the ins and outs by memory just for this reason. "Alright everyone move out." They all went into the hole, Tony watched until it was just him Mark and Joel. "Mark go I got him." Mark nodded and jumped into the hole, Tony went over and put his arm under Joel's shoulders and lifted him. They limped over to the hole but as soon as they got to the opening they heard a crash and the enemy was coming in, before Tony could do anything Joel threw him in the hole and shut it. Tony fell and hit the ground on his side getting the wind knocked out of him. Once everything came back into focus it was too late and they heard a large explosion above, and the ground shook, little pieces of dirt and wood fell around them. Tony yelled and hit the door trying to push it back open somehow hoping he could somehow save Joel.**

** "Sir, sir, SIR!" Scott said standing in front of him. "We have to go." Tony looked into his eyes for a moment, then nodded. 'He didn't even get to get his tags.' Tony thought as his ears still rang from the explosion.**

** "Dammit!" Tony said then turned and followed down the tunnel. "Come on let's move out." They all followed without question. **

_Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end_

_Cause I could use some friends for a change_

_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_Some nights, I always win, I always win..._

Tony walked over to the coffee stand and got his hazelnut favorite, he was about to head back to work, when he bumped into someone. Looking up he realized it was the same woman he had bumped into the other night.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He said she finally looked up then broke into a smile.

"Hey!" She said with laughter. "It's not my fault you seem to have a knack for running into people, me in particular." Tony smile, this women he could not understand and that's what he liked about her. Most people would take one look at him and turn and run screaming the other way. But not this woman and he liked that, he liked that he did not scare her.

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know... (come on)_

**Running through the tunnel now, they made it to the other end. Coming out cautiously they looked around and realized they had made it almost to the out skirts of the foreign town they were in. They still had mile to go. They went down alleyways being sure to stay quite. They had just rounded a corner when shots went off, they were spotted. They jerked back behind the wall they had turned in front of and fired back. Tony was about to lead them the other way, when he heard his second in command yell at him.**

** "Sir!" He turned to look and saw his 2****nd**** Lt. Mark Steward laying on the ground half against the wall with a bullet hole in his head. He slowly walked over half feeling numb. He very softly reached over and closed Marks open eyes and let his hand drift down to Marks dog tags and jerked them off placing them in his pocket, after a bit he jerked up and stalked off the other direction. **

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_

_Washed my hands of that for this?_

_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

**They had made it half a mile now and were so close to getting out of this God forsaken hell hole, when they were being fired on again. They were about to fire back when suddenly they were in hand to hand combat with the enemy how they had gotten so close so fast Tony would never know. They one thing he did know was this mission was screwed from the beginning. But his CO had assured him it would be simple and easy and he had believed him. Tony fought off the guy he was fighting with a passion finally getting the upper hand Tony reached over and grabbed both sides of the guys face and twisted, hearing a crunch Tony let go and the guy fell to the ground. Looking over he saw that the rest of his team breathing hard and all ok or so it looked. Looking closer he saw Mathew standing with a three inch knife sticking out of his middle lower back. At first Tony saw that he didn't notice, but he also saw when he finally did notice. He fell straight to the ground.**

** "Sir I can't feel my legs!" Mathew said in a panic. "Sir my legs!"**

** "It's alight Mat we'll get you out of here, Joey Help me out Scott cover us." Tony said as he and Joey lifted Mat up and they pushed forward. **

_(Come on)_

**They had finally made it the out skirts of town, now it was just a matter of running through the woods and into the clearance area were the chopper would pick them up. As they made their track through the woods Tony could hear the enemy follow behind them, 'turns out they use dogs they same way we do,' Tony thought as he ran as best he could with a full-grown man hanging from him. He would have kept going to if not for the fact Joey stopped him.**

** "Sir! I think he's dead." Tony leaned Mathew down and checked for a pulse, but just by looking at his face he knew. He was dead. Them dragging him over the ground must have jarred his spinal column and it killed him. Tony felt another weight fall and hit his shoulders. Reaching down he jerked Mathews tags loose and stuffed them in his pockets.**

** "Come on let's go." Tony said with the sound of their followers in the back of his head. **

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are_

_When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on_

_Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!_

**They had finally made it to the clearing, Tony looked down at his watch and sighed in relief. They were exactly on time, Tony looked around in a panic when he didn't hear or see a chopper. Tony heard the enemy closing in and turned to aim his gun, just when he thought they would have to fight to hold the ground till the chopper arrived, they heard it, and it was like heaven on earth. They watched as the chopper came down and landed, there was a gunner stationed to watch their backs as they got on. Tony motioned his men to get in, Scott was in first who then helped Joey. Tony reached to get in as the chopper lifted up, Tony held on to the floor of the chopper with one hand and Scotts hand with his other.**

** "What the hell." Scott had yelled back at the pilot.**

** "Sorry incoming men with guns have to get off the ground ASAP." The pilot said. Scott scowled and heaved trying to get Tony into the Chopper, just when they were making headway a shot rang out, and Tony watched in slow motion as his best friend and second in command was shot right between the eyes Tony felt his blood splatter on his face. Tony's now free hand reached down and grabbed the hand gun on his thigh and turned, he saw the one guy with the rifle aimed for them and knew he was the one, and Tony fired returning the favor. Tony dropped the gun not caring where it went and tried pulling himself up thinking he wasn't going to get in he soon felt hands on him pulling him in. He looked up and saw Joey, nodding at him they both pulled and Tony came into the chopper. Looking around he saw Scott and he crawled over to him, reaching over he slowly closed his eyes. Grabbing Scotts tags he put them in his pocket as well. **

_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

_This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_

_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

**Tony jerked when the firing squad shot into the air as in front of him four caskets was lowered into the ground. He looked around and saw sisters, mothers, brothers, fathers, nieces, and nephews. Tony walked over to each one and handed them the flag and their tags, when it came to Joel's relatives Tony's heart broke when he could only give them a flag and no tags. walking back to where he was. Tony then stood to attention and saluted.**

** After everything was said and done for the funerals Tony looked over and saw Joey and they both nodded at each other. When they had gotten back to base Tony had given the Intel that they had been sent into get, to the base commander, and a full report of what happened. After some investigation his CO was sentenced for sending them in with the wrong Intel, it was actually his intention that they didn't get the Intel or survive, he was paid off. Once his CO was replaced his new CO said he could take some leave, but Tony refused instead, Tony handed in his resignation and said he wanted to work at NCIS and he would like him to send in a recommendation for him. His knew CO was disappointed about loosing him but happily obliged to the recommendation.**

** Joey however wanted to stay in the Air Force, but didn't want to stay on that base. So he was given the option to go anywhere he wanted. Tony has no idea where he had picked to go, but he hopes he is doing alright. Looking over Tony saw his father waiting for him at the car, he walked over. **

**"Hey dad."**

** "Hey, ready to start work Monday?" His father asked Tony nodded. **

**"Oh yeah." Tony said, Jethro nodded and went around to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat. Tony stood outside the car for a bit looking over to the four new graves. Then he climbed in the car and nodded to his dad who took off. Tony didn't leave that hell hole completely unscathed, he was scared emotionally and physically, he will always remember his team and how they died, he was still having nightmares. Physically his face had a long scare down from his right temple to the right corner of his mouth. At the time that he had got it, he had not noticed because of the adrenaline it was the base doctor who had pointed it out, so he's not entirely sure where he had got it. He just knew that it was there and forever will be there reminding him of that mission. **

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"When I look into my nephew's eyes..._

_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...Some terrible lies...ahhh..._

Tony walked out of NCIS headquarters and stopped, there standing in font of a car was the woman with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"So turns out the guy I keep repeatedly running into works on the same base I do." The woman said with a smile. "But that's not the best part, the best part is his name is Tony Gibbs." The woman finished with a smile at the end. Tony slowly walked over and stood in front of her.

"Hi Billy." Tony said with a cheeky smile. She punched him in the arm.

"You knew the whole time!" She said mock outraged.

"Of course how could I ever forget my first and last girlfriend." Tony said with a sincere smile, Billy looked up at him from under her eyelashes and smiled. She then surged forward and wrapped him in a hug. Tony was 30 years old and hadn't seen Billy in over 12 years. When Tony had turned 18 he had immediately signed up and shipped out. Leaving his girlfriend behind for a while they sent letters but then things got strained and they slowly let each other go. But now they're getting a second chance and neither is going to let the other go. Tony leaned back and kissed Billy on the lips, she kissed back and soon they were both passionately making out in the parking lot like they were teenagers again. From above in the bull pen window, Jethro looked down at his son and smiled. It was about time he found some happiness.

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_

"Are you ready?" Jethro asked Tony. Tony looked up with wide eyes and Jethro laughed.

"I'm sure the kid will be just fine." Tony looked over and saw a man with a big smile on his face walk in.

"Thanks Uncle Jack, at least someone has confidence in me." Tony said and looked down at himself.

"Hey you'll be a great husband." Jethro said tapping the back of his son's head, Tony smiled.

"Thanks dad, ok let's do this." Tony said raising his head high.

"Let's, I don't think so this is all you, we'll be by your side though." Jack said patting Tony's back, Tony smiled then it disappeared.

"Where's my best man?!" Tony asked in a panic. "He has the rings!"

"Hey, hey calm down he's right outside the door, he wanted to come in to make sure you were alright but I told him we could handle you." Jack said grinning. Tony calmed down visibly. All three men walked out and sure enough Tony saw Curtis standing right there.

"Hey Tony I was starting to get worried about you." Curtis said walking over and straightening Tony's tux a bit. Tony smiled he couldn't have asked for a better friend. Something hit Tony and he turned to his dad.

"Dad I wish mom and Kelly could be here for this." Tony said sadly.

"Son, they are here for this, there in our hearts." Jethro said and rested his hand over his sons heart to show him. Tony smiled and nodded. They all lined up at the altar Tony standing next to the priest, and as best man Curtis next to him, then Tony's groomsmen were his father, next was jack and finally Joey McTelly.

Looking out at the crowds of people in the pews that came to his and Billy's wedding Tony saw someone he never thought he would see again. There sitting in the back was Trevor, Tony looked at him for a bit not believing his eyes. But then Trevor smiled and tipped his head to Tony. Tony nodded back a bit hesitantly at first but as much as a long-awaited truce went, it worked. Then suddenly the music changed and Tony looked down the aisle and saw the most beautiful thing, his fiancé dressed in a beautiful white dress. Tony smiled and only had eyes for her, as she made her way down the aisle by her father's arm. When she got to him and the priest asked who gives this woman away, her father answered which made Tony's stomach feel like there were butterfly's inside.

"I do proudly." Billy smiled up at her father and kissed his cheek as he kissed hers then she grabbed Tony's hand as they stood in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…."

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_

_I called you up, but we'd both agree_

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

_**Song is: Some Nights by - FUN  
****I do not own song or some of the NCIS people.**  
_


End file.
